With autonomous vehicles, there is an opportunity for vehicle sharing. Vehicle sharing can result in users having different needs for the vehicle depending on the vehicle's use. For example, users may want multiple seating positions to be available when several passengers are traveling together. Other users may want only one or even no vehicle seating when the autonomous vehicle is used for carrying cargo.